The Cake Club
by Herochick007
Summary: Holly Potter( female Harry) is having trouble making friends with girls in her year. Will a crazy idea in the middle of the night help?


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Assignment #7**

**Transfiguration: Becoming an Animagus**

**Task #1: Write about someone who can't speak**

**Word count: 1196**

Holly threw a shoe at the snoring lump in the bed across the room from her.

"Wha?" Parvati muttered sleepily. Holly just glared.

"Still not talking to me? Fine, see if I care."

"Parvati, she doesn't talk to anyone, remember?" Lavender muttered from her bed. "The killing curse killed her voice, remember? We had a whole lecture about it at the beginning of term."

"Must have missed it," Parvati stated glaring at her roommates. Holly made a sound, like air blowing from her nose and settled back in her bed.

"I don't see why the little freak was even put in Gryffindor, she's a complete..." Parvati searched for the perfect word.

"I don't know, she seems pretty brave to have thrown a shoe at you," Hermione commented. The commotion had woken her up. "And she's not a freak, just because she's different. Maybe you should give her a chance, she's really nice," Hermione added.

"Says the bossy know it all."

"Shut it, both of you, Parvati, be nice for once. Just because you're in our house and not with your sister is no reason to hate all of us." Holly poked her head out from under her covers and nodded in agreement with Lavender.

"I know, we should all do something together, get to know each other. I mean, we're going to be roommates for at least the next five years!"

"Five?"

"Hermione's going to end up being a prefect and then head girl most likely." Holly nodded.

"What do you have in mind, Lavender?" Hermione asked looking at the blond girl.

"Well, we could, I don't know, sneak down to the kitchen and bake a cake?"

"You just want to eat cake."

"So? It would be fun."

"How would we even get into the kitchen?" Parvati asked. Holly rapped her fist against her bed. She knew someone that would know.

"I think Holly has an idea," Hermione said. The others turned to Holly. She picked up her wand and waved it making a red spark in the air.

"Red?"

"Fireworks?" Holly glared and pointed to her black hair.

"Hair, red hair?" Parvati asked. Holly nodded smiling excitedly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lavender asked.

"Ron! The whole Weasley family has red hair, are you saying Ron knows how to get into the kitchen?" Holly shook her head. She stood up and put her hand above her head.

"Taller?" Holly nodded. Even though Parvati hated her, she was good at guessing what Holly was trying to say.

"The twins!" Lavender and Hermione exclaimed at the same time. Holly clapped her hands happily.

"Do you really think they'll tell us?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Hermione asked. "They're always bragging about being able to do things, if they won't tell, maybe they'll let us in?" she suggested.

"It won't hurt to ask. Want to it now? I mean, it's the middle of the night..." Parvati started saying.

"It's perfect! No one will interrupt us! Come on, get dressed, let's go!" The four girls dressed quickly, Parvati handing Holly's shoe back to her. They slipped down into the common room. Thankfully one of the twins was still awake.

"Hi, we were wondering if you could help us with something?" Lavender asked.

"Hey, Gred, these firsties want our help!"

"And what might you need ladies?" Now both twins were standing in front of the small group.

"We were wondering if you could help us get into the kitchen? We wanted to make a cake," Hermione explained. The four looked up at the older boys.

"Why make a cake when the house-elves would just give you one?"

"We read about it in a muggle book and it sounded like fun." Holly nodded her head smiling.

"Well, as long as we get a piece of this cake we'll help you." The girls smiled and followed the twins out of the portrait hole. They made their way down the corridor silently not wanting Filch to hear them.

"This is crazy," Parvati giggled. Hermione nodded.

"I never knew breaking rules could feel so...liberating," she replied.

"Here we are girls, this picture leads to the kitchen. All it takes is a pair of deft fingers," Fred announced tickling the painted pear. The picture swung aside revealing a large kitchen.

"Wow," Hermione, Lavender and Parvati whispered. Holly stood there with her mouth open.

"Now, you said you want to do the muggle way?"

"Yes, did you want to help?" Lavender offered. She hoped they wouldn't so it could just be the girls, but the twins had helped get this far.

"I think not, but make sure to save us a slice," George stated before they disappeared down the corridor.

"Um, does anyone actually know how to make a cake?' Parvati finally asked. Holly nodded her head. All those years of cooking for the Dursleys was finally paying off. She pulled out a scrap of parchment and jotted down the ingredients they would need.

"Flour? What's that?" Lavender asked.

"White powdery stuff, how is you've never been in a kitchen before?"

"We had servants for that!" With the help of Hermione and Holly, the girls managed to find all the ingredients.

Holly had found a large bowl and was slowly showing the others how to crack eggs into it when Lavender sneezed loudly sending a large cloud of flour into the air. Hermione sneezed next and soon, all four of them were covered in flour.

"Look at my hair! It's going to take forever to get clean," Lavender whined. Parvati laughed throwing a handful of flour at her.

"No fair!" Lavender responded by throwing an egg at Parvati. She ended up hitting Hermione instead. Within minutes, all four girls were involved in a small food fight.

"What is going on in here!" They turned to the door. Professor McGonagall stood there looking at the four students. She could barely tell who was who.

"Um. We...we wanted to make a cake and it got out of hand?" Hermione suggested.

"It was Lavender's idea!" Lavender looked down at the floor. Holly followed suit.

"You four, clean yourselves up, and detention. You will be cleaning this kitchen from top to bottom...without using magic."

"Yes ma'am," Lavender, Hermione, and Parvati said. Holly nodded in agreement sending another cloud of flour into the air. The girls watched Professor McGonagall leave before Lavender burst out laughing.

"Wow, that was fun! We should do this again."

"We should! Let's get cleaned up and get to work on this mess."

"Maybe next time we could make cookies?" Parvati suggested. The others looked at her.

"What? I like cookies," she admitted with a laugh.

"We really should make this a regular thing, just without the mess and detention. I think we should have a name, like real club," Hermione suggested.

"I know, how about Hogwarts Baking Club?" Lavender suggested. Holly shook her head and quickly wrote something in the flour covering the table.

"The Flour Power Girls?" Parvati read.

"It's perfect," Hermione stated. Parvati and Lavender agreed.

"Great, we'll meet next Thursday, at midnight?"

"Agreed!" Holly nodded her head smiling. Who would have known a flour fight would unite the four making them friends?


End file.
